Tonight You're Mine
by ziyan
Summary: "We'll be punished for this, won't we?" Hermione asked. "I'll take it all. I'll take all the punishment." Harry said softly.
1. Chapter 1 - Surrender

**My first fanfic for Harry Potter! I hope you'll like it. I will appreciate it if you'll leave a review after reading it and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All credits to J.K. Rowling for the characters.**

There was a nervous tension in the air as everyone in the Burrow waits anxiously for the answer of Hermione Granger, to the kneeling Ron Weasley in front of her. They were encircling the couple; Harry could feel the vibrating excitement from everyone. He was shaking too, but not from excitement. He was suppressing the urge to grab Hermione and run away from everyone or go down on both knees in front of her too and beg her to marry him instead. He did neither, instead he slipped out of the circle silently and left, feeling his heart break into pieces. What he never saw was Hermione looking at him while he leaves.

He felt guilty from going but he just can't stay and watch the girl he loves be someone else's forever. He knew he can make excuses later for leaving, but he doesn't wish to see either of them yet. He needs to compose himself first. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Hermione or Ron. He was surprised to see that he had apparated to Hogsmeade, and on his way to Hogwarts. Fitting, he thought, for he always thought of Hogwarts as his home. He wandered along the grounds, lost in his thoughts. It was unusually quiet, students were on their vacation, and he was free to wander without worrying on attracting attention. He stopped at the black lake where he and Hermione used to hang out together. He watched as the sun sets over it, but instead of the usual peacefulness that it brings him, he can feel nothing but hollowness.

They have wandered this part of the castle often, talking, laughing, or just enjoying each other's company. Why didn't he appreciate those precious moments before? Why didn't he see then how precious she is? The answer came to him immediately. He just never saw her like that. He always took her for granted, knowing she will always be there for him. Never realized that the girl he used to treat as a sister would crawl into his heart and stay there. Never realized that_ even_ after the battle ended. Never realized that he loves her with all his very being until she almost died in front of him, when those loose Death Eaters took her to get their revenge on him. And when he finally realized, he got scared and now it was too late.

An involuntary sound escaped his throat – somewhere between a groan and a sob. He raised his hands to rub his face and noticed how they were shaking. He only then realized that his whole body was tense and shaking at the same time. He felt like choking, his throat tightening from trying to control something that threatens to come out. Giving in, he threw his head back and shouted. He fell on his knees and pounded the ground with his fists, shouting, cursing himself for being a coward, and for being selfish to wish that Hermione won't accept Ron's proposal. He was breathing heavily, head bent, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the concerned face of Professor McGonagall. He slowly stood up, but kept his head bent, ashamed of himself not just for breaking down but for his thoughts as well.

They stayed silent for awhile, until he controlled his shaking and his breathing returned to normal. He turned his face to Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry." He said his voice husky from shouting.

"There's no need for that, Potter." She said, smiling faintly. "There are no students to hear you even if you decide to shout and break everything in sight." When he didn't respond, she sighed deeply. "I always admired your courage, Harry. You've always needed that since you were a boy. Because of that courage and love, you have freed our world from Lord Voldemort. You have given wizards and muggles peace of mind for nearly five years now. So how come, you can't give yourself that peace too? Why can't you use that courage to be happy?"

He turned his face toward the lake, gathering his thoughts. "Doing that might take some people's happiness away." He said without looking at her.

"Are you even sure that _she's _happy?"

He looked sharply at her. "H-How…" he stammered.

McGonagall sighed, exasperated. "Anyone who has eyes would know, even before _you_ know yourself." She said and smiled softly at his startled expression. "I think it was after the battle. You two were almost inseparable than ever before. But it was when you failed to continue your relationship with Miss Weasley that it has become obvious. At least to those who observes you better."

Harry gave a rueful sigh. "I never really saw her that way before." He confessed. "I love her of course, but only as a sister. Or at least that's what I've convinced myself. I know she loves me too but I know she always fancied Ron…and so…after the battle, we were both wounded and traumatized and wanted a normal life. And she seems to find that on him so how could I not give her that?"

"Let me ask you this, Harry. If you develop feelings for Hermione while you were hunting those Horcruxes despite liking someone else at that time, do you think that could not happen to her as well? A lot can happen at those times. Having no one but each other to turn to, of course it is possible, Harry. And if you worry that she loves someone else, that she wants a normal life, don't you think that she worries for those same reason as well?"

Harry stared at McGonagall, speechless. How he wish those could be true. And knowing Hermione, it is possible. But then, the obvious came back to him and all hope evaporated. "It's a little too late for that Professor. She'll get married to Ron soon. And I love both of them. How could I ever think of hurting them? All of the Weasleys too. They were my family as well. They have sacrificed everything to help me, lost a family because of me. How could I take the happiness they feel for Ron by acting selfishly?" He asked desperately.

"Potter…" McGonagall started. "When will you stop blaming yourself for the things that you never did? You are not the one who killed Fred, you are not the reason either." McGonagall fumed, rounding on him. "The Weasleys know what you've been through and they love you. They will never hate you for choosing to be happy."

Harry didn't say a word. He kept on looking at the lake. McGonagall knew that Harry will never do anything that could hurt the people he cares for even if it forsakes his happiness.

"You won't be going back to the burrow, will you?" McGonagall said after awhile.

Harry shook his head. "I can't. Not just now." He said, feeling ashamed.

"You can stay here as long as you like." She offered.

"Thank you, Professor, but I think I needed to be away for a few days."

McGonagall nodded. "I understand."

"I better go, Professor. Thank you." He turned to go and started to walk out of Hogwarts and disapparate.

Harry, without even realizing it, has gone back to Grimmauld Place, grabbed Hermione's old beaded bag and apparated to the Forest of Dean. He pulled out the old tent and with a flick of his wand, assembled itself. He rose, and did the usual enchantments that he and Hermione used to cast out of habit. Those were desperate and terrible times. He felt afraid, frustrated, even lost, but he never felt lonely. Hermione was always there for him, sharing his fears and frustrations, but never left him. She was such a great comfort to him.

He went inside the tent, casting the spell for those little balls of fires Hermione was so adept in producing, scooping them in jars, and laid on his bed bunk, watching them. He remembered the night they danced, and an involuntary smile lifted his lips. It was at that moment that he felt something more for Hermione. If he acted on those feelings back then, if he chose to acknowledged his feelings for her then, instead of suppressing them in fear, if he kissed her then, would everything be different now? Would he be the one on his knees in front of her, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him?

A loud _crack!_ snatched him out of his thoughts, and without realizing it, had drawn his wand out, pointing it at the tent's entrance. He silently walked at the entrance, gripping his wand tight, in preparation for battle. How can anyone find him? Did he not cast all the spells properly? He and Hermione were never found under those spells.

He pointed his wand at the ready as the tent flap lifted, revealing a very startled Hermione. He sported the same expression too. Then, she was in his arms, hugging him tightly. Every thoughts flew out of his mind, pains lifted, and he was hugging her back. They went on like that for a long time. Then a thought came to him.

"How did you find me? Your spells always work. How come…" He said, pulling back.

Hermione laughed. "They do work. No one can find _us _under those protective enchantments." She pointed out.

"Yes, but – oh!" he said, realizing what she meant. Of course the spells work on protecting both of them. He forgot how Hermione adjusted those spells to include both of them so as to always find each other if they ever found themselves apart during the horcrux hunt.

"Exactly." She said, smiling at him.

"Well, I guess the next question is why are you here?" he said, turning to sit on the bunk bed.

Hermione looked at him with a strange expression, not answering his question. Then she bent her head to hide her face and went to sit with him. "I…when you left the Burrow, I just panicked." She said quietly. She turned her face up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. "The last time you went without a word, sneaking past us, you went and gave yourself up to Voldemort to get yourself killed!" she said, looking at him in accusation. "And if you did die back then Harry, I swear I'll kill you myself!"

"I…I'm sorry." Harry said, feeling guilty. "How's your engagement then?" he said in a forced cheerful voice he could manage. "You shouldn't leave Ron like that to look for me. I'm fine. I just fancied a camping trip so you shouldn't worry."

"I told you. I panicked when I saw you leave and everyone sort of panicked as well and they were all looking for you now." She said blushing a little.

"Merlin!" said Harry, in shocked, running his hands on his already messy hair. They will all think he'd been abducted by those loose Death Eaters just like what happened to Hermione two years ago.

"But don't worry though; I guess after they talked to Professor McGonagall, they'll stop looking for you. I talked to her that's why I figured out where you've gone."

He looked sharply at her. "You've talked to her?" he said, tensing.

"Yes, she told me you've been there and told her you wanted to be alone for awhile."

"That's all she said?" he asked, guardedly.

"Yes. Harry, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Her face showing deep concern.

He averted his face from her. "Nothing, really. You should go back Hermione, before they start to worry about you too. I'll come back tomorrow."

Hermione didn't move or say anything. He was surprised to see her head bent when he look at her. "Hermione?"

"I…I'm…that is…I am not very enthused to go back, you see…" she muttered.

Harry stared at her, not getting what she meant.

She sighed and turned her eyes at him. "Do you mind if I stay here with you for tonight? I could use a little away time too."

"What about Ron?" He asked, confused.

"Well…you see, that is the reason I want to be away." She mumbled, and then her face turned pleading. "Harry…I'm not sure if I want to be with him forever yet."

"What?" All his emotions were in turmoil. Here he was, leaving for awhile to let her be happy without letting her see how his world was coming apart, accepting that Ron is what she wants, whom she loves and now she turns up here all of a sudden, announcing she wasn't sure about marrying Ron. He didn't know if he wanted to shake the hell out of her or kiss her then and there but God, how he wanted to do something to her. He did neither and rose to his feet, rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation.

"You're not…sure…" he said, his voice shook from containing his emotions.

"Yes…I love him but I am not sure if it's the right kind of love." Hermione whispered.

"The right kind of…" Harry said faintly and his patience snapped. "Damn it, Hermione! You're not making this easy! Why don't you make up your mind now? Why do you say such a thing only now?" He shouted.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't!" she yelled back. "All I know is when you left silently, I panicked and all I can think about is reaching you, to hold your hand and keep you safe by my side. I just forgot everything then, even the man kneeling in front of me!" She stood in front of him, glaring.

Harry glared back at her. "Isn't he what you want? He can give you a normal life, Hermione! Isn't that what you want? You said so yourself!"

"It was! Until I realized I want something else that I can't even figure out!" she said, frustrated.

Harry was looking at her, searching her face. "What is it that you really want Hermione?" he said in a measured tone. She started to turn away, but he grabbed her hand and turned her back to face him. "Tell me!"

"Harry…" she said, trying to turn away.

"Tell me! Look at me Hermione! Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW! And I hate not knowing something but I just don't know! Let go of me!" she squirmed.

"No. Not until we figure out what it is that you truly want." He said, tightening his hold on her.

"Damn it, Harry! Why does it matter?" she demanded.

"It matters to me, Hermione! I already prepared myself to do anything just to make sure you'll be happy. So far I am managing it quite well even if I feel as though my world is coming apart. I accustomed myself already to just love you from a far so long as you're happy even if it was with someone else. And Ron, being my best friend, I thought it's as well that you will be together at least I can make both of you happy. So why are you saying this to me now, Hermione? Why?" He said, shaking her.

"Why didn't you say a single thing to me then? I always thought you love me only as a sister. Ron said so too. You told him that didn't you?" She accused.

"I…Hermione, I didn't know back then…"

"Of course you didn't. How can you fall in-love with some bossy, meddling, know-it-all! And to be honest, if they asked me back then of my feelings for you I would have said the same. That I love you as my brother. That's what I always tell myself! You said you already prepared yourself to give up everything for my happiness, well, Harry Potter, let me tell you, I've been doing that for you since first year! Although my feelings then were not the same as they are now but still, I know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. All I wanted was to be of help to you. I never expected anything in return. I started liking Ron because I know what it feels like to be always put aside, to watch the one you love like someone else. And I do love him, but then, you…." She stopped and took a deep breath, shoulders sagging. She looked at him with defeat in her eyes. "I don't even know what I want anymore Harry…I've never been so lost in my life. I mean, how can I not want to marry the person I'm supposed to be in-love with?" she said dejectedly.

Harry can see her frustrations and decided to figure this out once and for all.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Yes." she said without hesitation.

"Are you in-love with him?" he said slowly.

"I…" she hesitated.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly.

"You know I do." She said sincerely.

"Are you in-love with me?" he asked, so low he wasn't sure if she heard him at all. But she did, for her eyes rounded in shock, and hadn't uttered a single thing. "Tell me." He said softly, not letting her gaze away from him.

"I…I don't know…" she said shakily, fear in her eyes.

Harry searched her face, he can see that she's afraid, and lost but there is such tenderness in her eyes as she gazed back at him. As if asking him to tell her the things that she didn't know about herself. So he did just that. He lowered his face and pressed his lips against her, hoping that they can find the answer together. Both of them were trembling. Their lips were touching but not moving, getting themselves accustomed to one another, trying to figure out their feelings. And then, at once, they were really kissing, moving their lips against each other in surrender. Both of them are through fighting their feelings for each other. And that acknowledgement was both painful and relief.

Harry clutched her tightly to him, afraid that if he let go, if he opened his eyes he'll realized that this was all just a dream. But then Hermione was holding on to him the same way and realized that they were experiencing the same fears. After awhile their kissing changed. It was not only the soft acknowledgement and surrender but Harry felt something fiercer now. A need, desperation, a hunger that he never felt before. He can feel Hermione's hands around his neck, gently pulling his hair, at the same time clutching him more firmly against her, and he angled his mouth to take more of her. They paused for breath, looking at each other in perfect understanding. Harry lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid on top of her, searching her face for hesitations. But he found none and that's as far as his control could go. He pressed his mouth on her, mingling his tongue with hers, tasting her. He can feel her body molding onto him, and noticed, with a surprised satisfaction, that their body fitted well together. He left her mouth, his lips traveling down her neck and he heard her moan softly under him.

"Take off my clothes. Now." She said, breathless. He did just that and took off his own clothes as well. They stared at each other for a small time, getting accustomed with each other. Slowly, Hermione traced his chest with her hand, traveling down his abdomen, and further down still. His body shivered at her touch but he didn't move, breathing heavily all the time. When her hand trailed down between his thighs, he grabbed her hand and kissed her hard.

He gave her the same treatment, trailing kisses down her throat, nibbling and sucking, running his tongue on her skin, wanting to leave an imprint, a mark that will claim her to be his. She gasped sharply when his mouth closed on her nipple, sucking, biting it softly.

"Harry…" she moaned, squirming under him. "Please."

"Hush." He said, but obligingly aligned his body with her until they were eye to eye, gently spreading her thighs with his knee, all the while looking at her eyes. And then he thrust into her, grunting in pleasure. He has never felt so alive before. Every nerve in his body were buzzing, tingling, filling him with new sensations. He felt Hermione stiffened and he stilled.

"Are you okay?" he said breathless. His own body tense with holding back.

"Yes." she said, smiling softly at him. He lowered his face at her and kissed her as he thrust back. He tried to control himself, thrusting slowly, wanting this to last. But Hermione was not making it easy for him. She started to squirm under him, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. He took hold of her hips stilling her. He was on verge of coming apart and he wants to savor this very minute that he could only dream about, knowing that this night might be the only time they can have.

"Harry, please." Hermione moaned, biting his lip softly and he lost it. His thrust sped up, became harder until he felt Hermione convulsed under him, her teeth fastened on his neck, her arms clutching him tightly, her legs wrapped around him, her muscles from the inside squeezing him, urging him to join her in oblivion and with a shudder, surrendered at last. His whole body shook, clutching the sheets in a death grip, and creating a sound he wasn't sure if a grunt or a sob.

After awhile, he begun to get his thoughts back, still breathing heavily, he realized he was laying on top of Hermione, her hand stroking his hair absentmindedly. He stirred and looked at her softly. She was looking at him with such tenderness, he feels as if he will burst like a bubble. He felt her breathe with some difficulty and he slowly lifted himself off of her. He gently pulled back from her, wincing at the sudden coldness of not being inside her. He was till kneeling between her legs when he noticed the red streak of blood on her thighs. Harry gently touch the fluid between her thighs, coating his hand with both their fluids and her blood. He looked at Hermione as the realization slowly dawned on him. She slowly sat up straight, staring at him, tears running down her face and he grabbed her face, kissed her hard, staining her face with blood, not caring himself of tasting her blood and they begun to shake together. Tears running down their faces, but still unable to stop kissing each other.

After some time, they were laying close together, arms around each other, staring silently at each other. "Why?" Harry asked.

She knows what he's asking and smiled softly at him. "Do you know that I never even came close to wanting to do this with Ron? After some time in our relationship, even our kisses became ritual to me. It never even crossed my mind, to be honest."

Harry didn't answer, waiting.

"I guess I've always known that I'm in-love with you but I was just so scared of admitting them even to myself for fear that once I acknowledged them, they will be so permanent and I can't help myself then."

"I love you." Harry said softly, staring at her eyes.

She smiled at him. "I love you too." She said in wonder. Her smile growing wider at the relief of saying it out loud.

Harry drew her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. "We'll be punished for this, won't we?"

"I'll take it all." He said softly. "I'll take all the punishment."

She kissed him softly and held him more tightly. "You won't be alone. You are not alone anymore. There's the two of us now."

They fell asleep, wrapped around each other, ready to take on whatever consequences their actions will take. Knowing that whatever happens, neither of them will face it alone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions

**Hi, everyone! I decided to continue the story. I don't know if it's the right choice but, oh well...here it is... I'm still new at writing so please forgive the mistakes in grammar. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The first beam of sun light woke Harry from a very unusual good night's sleep. There was a soft and warm object wrapped around him, smelling faintly of honeysuckle and jasmine, filling him with warmth and contentment. He didn't dare to open his eyes, in fear that the moment will be lost and all the memories from the night before. But the warm object moved and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

He opened his eyes then and saw the sweet sleeping face of Hermione, pressed against his neck, and felt his shoulders relaxed in relief.

"I wasn't dreaming after all." He said softly to himself. A small, sweet smile lifted Hermione's lips, and those warm chocolate brown eyes opened slowly with a look of mischief.

"And just what is it that you thought you've been dreaming about?" she teased.

Harry moved on top of her, pinning her under him, with a look of his own mischief. He pressed his forehead against her, nuzzling her face with his own. "Well…it was something like this if I remember it right. "

"Oh, you can't remember much of it?" Hermione asked, pulling his lower lip between her teeth, taking all of his thoughts out of his mind to concentrate on the most important thing – kissing her back. It took a few minutes before he remembered her question.

"I think I need to relive that moment to actually remember everything. Hmmm?" Harry inquired, kissing his way down her neck.

There was a soft vibration from Hermione as she laughed under him. "I didn't know you've such short memory. But perhaps I'll help you remember it."

Harry raised his head, and looked warily at her. "You're not going to try to cast a spell on me, are you?" He asked in mock horror.

Hermione shook with laughter and moved on top of him. "No need for a spell to accomplish that, Harry."

"Oh, yeah? And what is it you have in mind then?"

She smiled mischievously in response and pulled both of his hand over his head, as she lowered her face on his neck, giving him small love bites and he gasps in reflex. He runs his hand on her hair unable to stop touching her, as sensations filled his whole body.

"Stay still." Hermione ordered him. She continued to assault his neck, and he lost most of his thoughts when she made her way down his chest, and licked one of his nipples.

After some time, Harry began to have his thoughts back. Hermione lies limply on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. Raising her head, Hermione smiled teasingly at him. "So do you remember everything now?"

Harry laughed so hard, that jounced Hermione up and down his chest. "I've always known your ways always works, Hermione." He said in between gasps.

"Mmphm…" Hermione replied, snuggling closer on him.

They stayed snuggling together silently, listening to each other breathe.

"We'll have to talk to Ron soon. And everyone." Hermione said softly at last.

Harry gave a sigh of resignation. "Yes. The sooner the better." He said, running his hand on her locks.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us? Or just even understand us?"

His chest tightened at the thought of hurting the Weasleys. Specially Ron, but at the same time, after everything that happened between him and Hermione the night before, he didn't think he'll be able to give up Hermione anymore. It's too late. He will face and endure all the punishments that might come from this, but he will not give her up. He can't.

"It doesn't matter. We will try to explain because we owe them that but they don't have to forgive us or understand us. But we will try. I should talk to Ron first." He said after awhile.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'll go with you." She said earnestly and he smiled, remembering the time she used those same words to him during the battle. "And this time, you'll take me with you." She gave him a look that gave no room for arguments.

* * *

Looking at the tall, crooked house, there was no feeling of refuge that always runs through Harry's body whenever he stepped into the Burrow. He felt terrified now. He usually craved the feeling of being a part of a family that the house always brings him but now he felt like he'd rather be anywhere else than here. He felt more afraid now than when he faced Voldemort alone in the forest because then, it was only his life that was at stake, but now, he might lose the people he always considered as his family. It felt even more heart wrenching that he would bring heartache to the family. Again. As if they haven't been through a lot enough. Here he was now, betraying their love.

He felt Hermione's hand squeezed his own, and he felt the heavy ache in his chest lighten a bit. He squeezed back and squared his shoulders in determination. He has chosen and there's no turning back.

They walked hand in hand to the house. Harry looked at Hermione and with her nod, he finally opened the door. The Weasleys were all seated at the kitchen, having their breakfast, and they all exclaimed a sigh of relief upon seeing them enter. Mrs. Weasley came rushing to hug both of them.

"Oh, Harry, dear. You gave us all a scare. Wherever have you been?" she said, patting his cheek and turned to Hermione. "Good thing you've found him, Hermione. Ron almost panicked when he can't find both of you." She looked fondly at Ron, who stood up and joined them.

"Bloody hell, mate! You should stop sneaking past us without a word. And you," he said, turning to Hermione. "You should stop panicking. I still have your ring. You didn't get the chance to wear it. When she said "Where's Harry?" in panic, everyone started to look around, it didn't help that Hermione kept asking where you are, because everyone started to feel alarmed and the next thing I know is she apparated and I have no idea where the hell the two of you are." Ron explained to Harry.

"I…I, ah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any of you worry." Harry said, looking at everyone. He turned to look at Hermione, and saw the fear and panic under those beautiful brown eyes, but she nodded at him. Gathering his courage, he turned to look at everyone again. "We have something to tell you." Harry said at last.

"Yeah, well…that'll have to wait, mate." Ron said, turning to Hermione. "You have to hurry and get dressed, Hermione. My team is throwing engagement party for us, and we need to get there in an hour. Come on, let's go back to your flat so you can change and pack."

"Pack?" Hermione asked warily.

"Yes!" Ron said excitedly. "Our captain gave us a week of break and we'll be vacationing in Bulgaria. We'll spend two days with them but the rest of the week we'll be alone. They booked us in a fancy hotel somewhere in the northern part of Bulgaria, I'm not sure, but it'll be great! I can finally keep you to myself alone for days. No work as an excuse." Ron gushed, face beaming with happiness.

"B-But…I…I need to tell the – " Hermione said, voice shaking a bit in panic.

"I already told your department. We're all set." Ron said impatiently. "Come on! I don't want to be late!" Ron urged, grabbing Hermione. "Oh, wait! I forgot!" Ron let go of Hermione, and rummaged his pocket. "Your ring. You may want to wear it now before I lose it." Ron grabbed Hermione's left hand, and she fought the urge to close her hand as he slipped it on her finger.

"I didn't hear Hermione said "yes" last night. " George said across the room. "Don't skip the process you, dolt!"

Everyone in the room laughed at this except Harry and Hermione.

"There's no need for that. I already know the answer is yes. Isn't that right, Hermione?" Ron said, beaming.

Hermione looked at Harry in panic, and he didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was take Hermione away from Ron and hideaway from everyone but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to erase the happiness emanating from everyone. He looked back at her helplessly. She looked down in resignation before she gave Ron a forced smile, and Harry felt his heart break. His hands hurt from being clenched tightly.

"Let's go." Ron said, already pulling Hermione out of the house.

Hermione casts a last look of panic on Harry, and he had to keep his arms pinned on his body to keep them from reaching out and take her away. They were gone in a second.

"Come on, Harry. Have some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I need to go. I, ah, have to drop by to the Ministry." Harry lied.

"Well, I'll pack you something then so you can eat." Mrs. Weasley said, already hurrying to the table, flicking her wand and table napkins, and plastic wraps zoomed in at her, wrapping the already made sandwiches. She was done before Harry could protest.

"Here you go, dear. Maybe if you and Ginny were still together she can do these things for you." She said wishfully.

"Mum!" Ginny protests, giving her mother a glare from across the table. "Go, Harry. Before my mother torments us both further."

Harry gave her a small smile, nodded to Mrs. Weasley and everyone, and finally went out of the house and apparated. He went straight to the Auror training grounds at the Ministry, wanting to vent his anger and frustrations without being asked why he's wreaking havoc.

All he wants was to be alone, but that only lead to thinking about Hermione and Ron.

Alone.

Far away from him.

Her with him.

The two of them alone in a hotel.

He felt so sick just thinking about it. Every cell in his body was screaming to follow them and take her away from Ron. To tell him that she's his. His alone.

But no. She's not really his. He had no claim on her. Ron already claimed her. And he might complete his claiming by taking her body too.

His fist collided with the floating punching bag, sending it flying across the room. Another one zoomed in on him, and another one, and another… He kept on punching, wanting the pain he feels on some part of his body to mask the searing pain he's feeling on his chest.

_No_, he thought. _No! _

His fist gave a sickening crunch as he threw another punch. But he couldn't seem to feel anything, think anything but the pain in his chest. The pain that he's feeling now was worse than before. The thought of anyone besides himself, of touching Hermione, kissing her, putting their hands on her makes him want to kill someone. Beginning with himself.

He threw another punching bag across the room.

He accustomed himself to the fact that Ron can do anything and everything that he can't to Hermione. But that was before last night. Before they kissed, before they made love to each other, before he knew that Hermione felt the same for him. Before Hermione told him she loves him.

Another pain shot through his heart as he remembered Hermione's helpless gaze awhile ago. In the end he still couldn't fight for her. He couldn't even sacrifice losing everyone for her. Hermione, who's always been there for him, who sacrificed everything for him, who never hesitated to help him. She, who never left him.

Desperate to ease the pain in his heart, he fell down on his knees and started punching the floor instead. He felt his fingers cracked, his knuckles split open and bled, his fists protesting in pain but he was grateful for the pain.

A horrible thought came to his mind, sending him to panic and fear. What if Hermione decided to stay with Ron? What if she thought she is not important to him because he couldn't fight for her? What if he'll lose her forever?

His whole body shook with fear at thought of losing her forever. No. He can't. Oh, God, please no! I'll tell her…I'll give up everything for her. Just come back. Please…

"Potter?" Kingsley said, entering the room. He surveyed the wreckage around the room, raising an eyebrow at him. "Did you do this alone? It looks as if there's been a battle that took place here." He said with a deep chuckle.

_Well, there has been_, Harry thought. "I was just…training." He said, rising on his feet. He slowly loosen his clenched fists, grimacing in pain.

Seeing this, Kingsley studied him more carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at his injured hands warily.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry said, not meeting his gaze.

He was sure Kingsley didn't believe him but he shrugged and didn't ask further. "Well…you better go to the hospital wing to fix that." He said, pointing at his hands.

Harry nodded, but made no move to leave. "Are you looking for me?"

"Yes. We found the hideout of some of the loose Death Eaters. We'll go tomorrow. We have a meeting in an hour. You better attend to that." Kingsley said, pointing at his hand again before he left the room.

* * *

Harry gingerly entered Grimmauld's Place. His whole body was throbbing in pain. It's been a hell of a week, chasing Death Eaters. They managed to capture four of them after a bloody encounter. It was a plot all along. As soon as they entered the hideout, the Death Eaters surrounded them. It was a good thing that Kingsley brought the best fighters, so they were able to subdue most of them before they started to flee. He obtained only minor scratches and bruises. The upside of it was that it took all of his strength and thoughts off of Hermione and he gladly welcomed an aching and bruised body than the racking pain in his chest from guilt, anger, jealousy, and helplessness.

Kreacher came rushing to him as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Master Harry is back. Kreacher is glad, sir. Would Master want to have something to drink?" the little House-Elf asked, taking his jacket from him.

"Firewhisky." He replied tiredly, sitting down. The appetizing smell of onion soup and kidney pie reached him, but he was so tired, he couldn't feel his hunger.

Kreacher put a glass in front of him, slowly pouring Firewhisky. He gulped it in one go, and asked for another one. He picked it up, stood, and headed to the stairs. He muttered a tired thanks to Kreacher as he made his way to his room.

He opened the door of his room and found Hermione sitting on his bed. She gave him one look and quickly came towards him. "What happened?" she asked, with a look of alarm. She was looking at the bruise on his left jaw, and the small cut on his right eyebrow.

"I'm fine. We just raided a hideout and it got a little messy." He said, moving across the room, trying to put a distance between them, trying to control himself.

"You should've gone straight to the hospital wing or St. Mungo's. Let me look at it then. I'll put some essence of dittany." She said, coming closer to him. She saw the scrapes on his knuckles and she gasped, grabbing his hands. "Goodness! These looks painful! How the hell did you obtain these?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Leave them." He said, pulling out his hands.

She tried to grab them back but he pulled his hands away. "Leave them!" he said a little loudly. God, couldn't she understand, couldn't she see how much he's struggling to stay in control? As soon as he saw her sitting on his bed, he wanted to rush to her and hug her tightly to him and kiss her and tell her that he loves her and to please not leave him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but imagine what she and Ron did back at Bulgaria. And god, how he wanted to rip her clothes off, and ravage her, to let her know the difference, to erase every kiss, every touch that Ron gave her. To remind her that she was his and his alone.

Hermione looked hurt. "What's wrong, Harry?" she said softly.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm just…tired." He said, and squeezed her hand in apology. She gave him a small smile then. She gestured for him to sit on the bed, and not wanting to hurt her any further, he did so. He finished his glass, putting it aside on the bedside table. Hermione pulled out a small bottle of essence of dittany from her bag. She took hold of his hand, resting it on her knee, and dabbed the cuts with it. He felt the sting a bit, as his flesh and skin repaired itself. She gave the same treatment to the other one, before she tilted his chin up to tend to the bruise on his jaw and eyebrow. Their faces were so close together, he could feel her warm breath on his face, and how he wanted to close the distance and take her mouth on his.

"Harry…" she said, dabbing his eyebrow with dittany. "Should I officially accept Ron's proposal?" she said, quietly.

Harry looked at her, shocked. He felt his stomach dropped, his chest tightened. "What?" he asked weakly.

Hermione put the bottle of dittany aside, and stared straight at him. "I can see how much it will hurt you if you lose the Weasleys. They love you and you love them too. They are the closest to a family that you ever had and I won't take something like that away from you." She took a deep breath. "Ron was so happy too. And I love him. Maybe not the right kind of love anymore but…"

"Why? What changed your mind?" he was struggling so hard to keep his voice from shaking. Unwelcome thoughts of Ron and her sharing a room in Bulgaria, of them making love, makes him want to destroy something.

"It's just…" she started but he interrupted her.

"Why? Did you realize you love him more? Sharing a single room, being alone with him… Him, claiming you as his…all of you. Was that what changed your mind? Or was it because I was unable to say anything back at the Burrow?" he said, voice shaking. Anger, panic, desperation, and helplessness all mingled together, he couldn't control them anymore.

"What? No! Nothing happened." She said, looking shocked.

"No? That's hardly believable. As much as he knows, you're his _fiancé_ and knowing Ron…" He stood on his feet, unable to breathe properly. He ran his hands on his hair to prevent them from smacking something. "God, Hermione! I spent the whole week thinking about it! Can't stop seeing it! Knowing that I might lose you forever and that no one but myself to blame for it. And god, how I wanted to kill someone thinking about all that."

"Listen to me!" Hermione said sharply, turning him to face her. "Nothing happened between Ron and me, do you hear? Nothing! He tried, and it was his right. But I didn't let him! I didn't because of you. Damn you, Harry… I was so scared. I've spent the whole week thinking about what is the right thing to do. And every time, the answer is to give you up. That is the only right thing." She said, sobbing.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. "Damn the right thing then. Let the whole world hate us. I can bear that than having to live without you anymore. Let them punish us. I'll gladly take it all. I don't care anymore."

"But you might lose everything – "

He kissed her hard again, pulling her tightly to him. "There is nothing worse than losing you. I've been through hell all week thinking I've lost you forever and I'm not going through that again."

He pushed her back to the bed, tearing her clothes off of her, doing the same to his own before lying on top of her. Hermione's hands came around him, pulling him closer to her. He trailed kisses down her throat, biting her softly.

Hermione gasps, her hand tighten at his head as he sucked and nibbled one of her breasts. His breathing was becoming shallower, his heart pounding faster. He came back up and put his mouth back to her, sticking his tongue in her mouth, taking her breath. He parted her legs with his knee. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him. With a single thrust, buried himself inside her, emitting gasps and groans from both of them. Harry pulled Hermione's face to look at him, holding her eyes.

"You're mine. Mine alone. And I will not share you with anyone anymore." He said ruggedly, emphasizing each word with thrust of his hips.

Hermione closed her eyes, unable to hold the sensations that run through her body. "Look at me! You will be with me from now on. You won't leave my side. And I will never let you go again."

"Yes…" Hermione said, her body answering, moving with his own.

He kept on looking at her eyes as he thrust into her, giving himself to her. He showed her every depth of emotion he had, showed her his pain, and fear, and love. And got the same from her. He saw the same fear, pain, tenderness and love. And he saw on those beautiful brown eyes, as she lost herself and gave her soul to him as spasms racked her whole body. Tears run down her face, her body convulsing beneath him, but she didn't closed her eyes. Staring down at her, he gave her his own soul as he poured himself into her. He gave a soft sob, his whole body shaking, his own tears running down his face.

They lay holding each other for some time. Hermione snuggled closer to him, seeking comfort. He kissed her forehead, sighing in contentment. "I'm sorry." He said softly, stroking her hair.

Hermione turned her face up at him. "For what?"

"For not being able to do something back at the Burrow." He answered.

Hermione sighed. "Thinking about that…I think that was not the right time to tell them. Even I couldn't utter a single word. It is not just you, Harry…I got scared too."

Harry pressed his lips on her forehead. "When I said I'll take all the punishments, I really meant that. But I also know that you will be affected and scrutinized by this as much as I'll be if not more. That is one of the reasons why I hesitated. I will save you from any kind of pain if I can, but you will be put in a lot of pain because of me. It's very ironic."

"That I can live with. But Harry…will it be worth it, to give up everything, be scrutinized by everyone because of me? People might hate you for this. They might turn their backs on you. You can lose everything!"

"I'll have you." He answered simply. "And I'm used to being scrutinized and hated. I told you. I don't care anymore."

"Then I won't care about all that too." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go tell everyone." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione raised herself with her elbow, and looked at him sharply. "What? Now?"

He stared back at her, eyes intent. "Yes. Now. I don't want to wait anymore. I feel like the longer we wait, the longer we have to lie to everyone, the longer we have to hide, and I don't want to hide anymore. I want to tell everyone that your mine. So we go now."

"There's no need for you to go anywhere." Said Ron, standing in the doorway. "No need for an explanation either. I've already heard and seen enough." His voice shaking in anger.

Harry and Hermione were frozen in shock. Then Harry stood up, hiding Hermione from view. He quickly grabbed his underpants and pulled them on, all the while, protecting Hermione from view.

"Ron…I…" Harry tried to reason with him, giving Hermione time to dress. "We'll explain everything. But please give us a moment to collect ourselves."

Ron gave him a long look, his face flaming in anger. Harry could see his hands balled tightly into fists, hurt, betrayal, showing on his face. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply and left the room, giving them time to get dressed.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was pulling on her shirt, her whole body shaking. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

There was panic in her eyes but she looked at him and took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine." She said, collecting herself.

Harry nodded. "Listen, Hermione. Whatever happens, I'm the one to blame. Just look at me. Don't look at anyone. Just me." He said urgently.

"Yes." she said firmly.

"Remember. It's the two of us. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

She nodded, trusting him.

Harry kissed her hard before he put on his own clothes. He took Hermione's hand with his own and they walk hand in hand to face Ron. This is only the start of everything, but they refused to go through this alone. They refused to be separated anymore.

* * *

**There you go! Please leave a review. That way I'll know what you guys think...It helps me improve my writing. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Being a young adult in the Muggle world is not easy. But I still want to thank all of you who patiently waited and still followed this story. I am really grateful for the support. I also want to thank all those who sent me private messages and those kind enough who left reviews. You guys are the reason why I still continue this story. For those who are wondering how long will this story take, I don't know but not that long. I will try to update as soon as I can and I promise I won't make you wait this long again. I will also try to respond to your PMs next time. I just couldn't reply before because I wasn't sure then if I'll be able to continue this story. But now I know that I will. **

**Okay... enough of my blabbering. I made you wait long enough. Here's the Chapter 3 of TYM. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credits belongs to J. K Rowling. I just use them for my own entertainment. (Haha)**

**Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors. I typed the whole chapter on my iphone. **

Chapter 3

The last time Harry remembered the three of them inside the drawing room of Grimmauld's Place was just two months ago. The three of them enjoyed a rare break from work, celebrating that with Firewhisky and catching up with each other's lives. Harry lives alone in Grimmauld's Place, Ron travels a lot for Quidditch, and Hermione have her own flat near her parent's home. Back then, Harry never even thought that the three of them could be in this situation now, because he never thought that his love for Hermione will ever be known by anyone, let alone Hermione herself. He didn't think that in just a week, he could feel the happiest and also the hardest experience of his life.

Just a week ago, he watched as Ron got down on his knee and asked Hermione to marry him. Having to witnessed the girl that he loves so desperately being proposed by the best friend he also loved, Harry thought that was the hardest thing he ever had to experienced. But when he left to hide his pain, and Hermione looked for him, finding out that both of them feels the same way for each other, acting on those feelings, choosing to betray Ron and then being caught by him and seeing the pain and betrayal that he has inflected on him, Harry knew that making his best friend understand, having to explain, desperately wanting him to accept, but at the same time preparing himself on losing his best friend is definitely the hardest.

They have been standing in the drawing room for minutes now, looking at each other, trying to find words. Harry and Hermione were standing together, Ron was standing stiffly in front them, staring at them with pain and disbelief in his eyes. He seems to be waiting for both of them to speak. But for the life of Harry, he couldn't just seem to form into words what he so desperately wanted to say.

"Well?" Ron finally asked after another minute of silence. "Are you going to talk or what?"

Hermione made a move to towards Ron, but Harry, seeing Ron's expression, grabbed her hand to stop her and gave it a squeezed in hope to reassure her.

"We are sorry Ron." Hermione sobbed. "We didn't mean to hurt you and we're really sorry. I know this is unforgivable – "

"I'm not talking to you Hermione." Ron interrupted her. "What I want is an explanation from my best friend who I trusted so much, who I never thought would betray me." He said, voice shaking.

Harry knew that whatever he say will not changed the fact that he betrayed Ron. Even if he apologize or beg him it still wouldn't change a thing. Not when he doesn't plan on giving Hermione up to him. He knew that his decision won't change.

Ron suddenly grabbed his collar and punched him on the face, making him stagger backwards. Hermione screamed and tried to stop Ron.

"Stay away, Hermione!" Ron yelled, advancing on Harry.

"No. Please Ron. Stop." She sobbed while putting her hands between both of them. Harry grabbed her and pushed her behind him. But she's having none of that so Harry snatched her wand and cast a protective shield in front of her in desperate measure to keep her out of trouble.

He felt another punch land on his face, and he fell backwards, dropping the wands. He didn't made a move to retrieve them back. Nor wass he planning on fighting back. If this was the punishment he needs to endure then be it.

Ron crouched in front of him, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and shook him. "Tell me you fucking bastard!" He demanded, his face contorted in anger. "Tell me why! Isn't everything enough for you? All the things I did for you! Wasn't that enough? Do you have to take everything? I trusted you, you bastard! How could you do this to me!"

Harry felt a single tear fall down on his face. "I love her." He finally said. "I love her so much that I can't help it. I tried. I tried so hard to hide it but I just couldn't help it. If I just can I would have, but I can't. And I'm sorry Ron, but I'm not giving her up. I love you and I don't mean to hurt you, but she's my life. I can't help it. I know by choosing her I might lose you and everything. But I just can't lose her. I won't."

Ron let go of him and sat back. He shook his head at him as he started to tear up too. "I thought about all the things that I did to you back then. Leaving you when you needed me the most, being jealous of things you've got. I thought about those and felt very ashamed of myself that I promised to myself that I would die first before I do those things to you again." He said and laughed bitterly. "But never in my life have I thought of betraying you. And of all people, I never thought that it will be you two who'll betray me. You're a brother to me. But how could you do this?"

Harry sat up, racked with pain and guilt. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "But I'm the one to blame. I am not strong enough to hide my feelings. I'm sorry for being selfish. I don't expect you to forgive me. But please don't blame Hermione. If I wasn't so selfish, if I was just stronger…"

Ron stood up, shaking his head at him. He looked at Hermione, crying inside the shield Harry cast on her.

"So I was right all along, aren't I?" Ron said, defeated. "There's really something between the two of you. I always felt that even before. You claimed you loved me and I know that's true. I really do. But when it comes to Harry you will always choose him first before me."

He put his hands behind his neck, rubbing it hopelessly. "What kills me the most Hermione, is that you have lied to me. Why did you let me believe that you're in-love with me? If you just told me honestly I would have understand. Why do you have to pretend?" he said in anguish.

"It's not that, Ron." Hermione cried, shaking her head. "I always thought I'm in-love with you. And I was. I love you. I still do. But the love that I feel for Harry is something so much deeper that I couldn't understand it myself. I couldn't explain it even to myself. And I'm sorry that I didn't realized it sooner. And now that I finally understand, I know that I couldn't live without him. Whether that means staying as his friend, and him loving someone else, it doesn't matter to me as long as he is happy and well and alive. What I know now is that I live for him."

Ron let out a shuddering breath, tears falling down his face in pain of hearing those words. "Why do I always feel so pathetic when I'm with you?" he said, looking helplessly at Harry.

Harry's chest tightened at the look of defeat on Ron's face.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just leave me the hell alone. I'm done with the both of you." Ron said in surrender before he walked out of the room and Disapparated.

Harry stood up, picked their wands on floor, and lifted the spell he cast on Hermione. He crouched in front of her and pulled her shaking body to him, holding her tightly while she cried in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept on telling her, all the while holding her to him tightly while his own tears fall silently, afraid of letting her go. He's so afraid of losing her. Just a week in their relationship and he has put her through in so much pain already. He just wish he could make everything better for her because seeing her now in so much pain kills him inside. So he's holding her in fear. He just can't lose her. When he felt Hermione's hands wrapped around him, he let out a shuddering breath in relief and held her more tightly.

"I love you." She whispered to him. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry couldn't help himself and he broke down entirely. His whole body shook, holding on to her for dear life.

"I feel like I don't deserve you. But I'm going to try anyway. I'll do anything just please stay with me." He whispered.

"I am not going anywhere. Not without you." Hermione promised.

"You're my life Hermione. You said you live for me and I live because of you. I promise you I will not let anything or anyone keep us apart. I love you more than my own life."

Hermione lifted her face and kissed him softly. A small smile finally broke on her face.

"It's over. The worst is over. We don't need to hide anymore. We can love each other freely now. Let's not live our life in guilt and regret anymore." Hermione said, reaching out to wipe the tears on Harry's face. Harry nodded, kissing her forehead.

There's suddenly a noise coming from the kitchen. It seems like someone's struggling. They can hear crushes and bumps. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then cautiously entered the kitchen, their wands on their hands. What they saw was a struggling Kreacher in his cupboard. They have completely forgotten about him. Harry asked Kreacher to stay in his cupboard whatever happens and forbids him to interfere with their confrontation with Ron. The little house-elf was so determined to accompany him, he kept on protesting until Harry finally gave him a direct order and with great difficulty, the house-elf finally locked himself in his cupboard.

Harry unlocked the cupboard and out the heaving Kreacher. The house-elf looked him up and down.

"Is Master Harry unharmed? If Master wanted to I will hunt the blood traitor down and beat him with my frying pan until his whole body turns red as his hair." Kreacher said with so much passion.

"Err… that is not necessary Kreacher. Plus please don't call Ron a blood-traitor. I'm sorry we forgot about you in there." Harry said, amused.

"Kreacher is sorry Master. If Kreacher was only stronger and smarter, he would have realized sooner that I am a free elf and I do not take order anymore. Kreacher could have helped Master."

"Thank you, Kreacher. But I'm fine. Plus, I deserved to be beaten by him anyways."

"If Master says so." The house-elf bowed to him. "But please let Kreacher serve you and Mistress Hermione dinner. It will help you feel better. I just made Master's favorite treacle tart." Said Kreacher proudly.

Harry and Hermione agreed in order to make Kreacher feel better. The house-elf was right though. They felt a little bit better with food in their stomach. That and the thought that the worst was finally over.

The next day, Harry got to work with an unusual energy on him. His steps were lighter, his spirit was lifted, like he could do anything and take on the world. Last night, after dinner, Hermione and him agreed that they'll start fresh, and as much as he liked for her to stay the night with him, he promised Hermione that they'll make their relationship as normal and ordinary as possible. And that means they'll do it 'old Muggle style' as Hermione likes to call it, so Harry, like a Muggle gentlemen, apparated Hermione back to her own flat.

He went to the Auror training grounds with a big smile on his face, telling everyone to pair up and start practicing the DADA 105. Everyone looked so surprised to see him in such a good mood especially when just last week Harry looks as if his life has been taken away from him. After the training, he went and discussed a few things with his team including the recent intelligence report about the loose Death Eaters.

Now it's almost the end of the day, and as much as he likes listening to Kingsley discussing matters regarding the Ministry, he wants nothing more than to go and find Hermione. He was being patient enough throughout the day, stopping himself from sneaking out of work just to have a quick look at her. But now that his shift was almost over, he couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept on drumming his fingers unintentionally and looking at his watch impatiently. He's wondering how Hermione's day went, what she's doing right now, and what she would like to do later.

Kingsley, who notices Harry's fidgeting since the start of the meeting finally called him out for it. "Harry." He said with a sighed. "Are you okay? Why do you keep on fidgeting? Is there anywhere else you need to go?"

"Sorry." He said, blushing.

"Then please stop drumming your fingers." Kingsley said flatly.

"Sorry." He repeated and grabbed his Muggle ballpoint pen that he finds much easier to use than an ink and a quill.

After another quarter of an hour of the meeting, Kingsley stopped talking again and looked at Harry in exasperation. Harry just noticed then that he's been clicking the damn pen repeatedly. He blushed and tucked the pen in his robes away.

"Fine. Let's just continue this discussion tomorrow. Mr. Potter seemed to be getting bored already. You may go, Harry. Wherever you want to go since the start of this meeting." Every head of the departments laughed at this and he bowed, blushing all the while before he left.

He quickly went to Hermione's office and just outside her door, he paused and nervously tried to smooth out his hair, wondering what he looks like. He didn't know why he suddenly felt self-conscious, knowing that Hermione knew him since they were 11 and 12 years old. He suddenly felt silly and shook his head. He knocked on the door and just a second later he heard her voice from the inside saying "come in". It's strange how his stomach clenched and his heart raced just by hearing her voice. He eagerly opened the door and there she sat behind her desk, her hair curling around her face, her eyebrows pulling together in concentration, while she furiously writes on a piece of parchment, and Harry felt an endearingly nostalgic comfort washed through him, thinking she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen today.

Hermione looked up from her work, a look of surprised on her face upon seeing him before she gave him a warm and glowing smile, which caught Harry's breath in awe. He walked towards her, smiling at her in return. Hermione stood up to hug him and he felt all the tension in his body melts away as if now that he's with her, he could breathe again.

"God I missed you." Harry said, giving her a kiss.

Hermione laughed but looks pleased nonetheless. "Well I'll feel bad if you didn't. I couldn't concentrate on my work, your face keeps on popping in my head and its so distracting. I think I annoyed Mr. Maassen already."

Harry laughed with her. "It's the same for me. I kept on fidgeting that Kingsley finally told me to go. It was so embarrassing."

Hermione gave him a kiss again and Harry was willing to stay like this with her but he also wants to take Hermione to dinner and do something for her.

"Well… do you want to go have some old Muggle style dinner with me? I would also love to hear how your day went." Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand with his.

Hermione smiled at that. "That sounds appealing. Let me just grab my bag."

They went to an old but cozy restaurant in Muggle London, listening to each other's days, feeling extremely happy to being with each other.

There's still that constant guilt they feel on the back of their minds but for today, they just want to enjoy having each other. Just for today, it will only be just the two of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go. Please kindly leave a review! Good or bad I love them all. See you next on the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - Seeking Approval

**Hello! I'm back. I told you I'm not going to make you guys wait that long again. I would like to thank you all for following and choosing this story as one of your favorite. I am just new at writing so knowing that people enjoyed my work really encourages me to write more. All I can promise is I will do my best to update regularly and to finish this story. So please bear with me. **

**Here's the Chapter 4 of TYM. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It took another whole week before they had the courage to tell Hermione's parents about their relationship. Harry just met them twice. The first time was just a few months after the battle. Hermione didn't use the usual Obliviate spell to erase her parent's memory in fear that she might not be able to return their memories back. What she did was more complicated. She extracted their original memories and changed them with something else. A false memory. So armed with their original memories, she went off to Australia to find her parents together with Harry and Ron. Hermione's parents were a bit shaken after they had their original memories back, not to mention being upset but after some explanation they finally calmed down and hugged their daughter in relief. Although Hermione restored their memories, she decided that they're a lot safer in Australia at the moment. There were still loose Death Eaters around causing mayhem. And now that she was as famous as Harry in the wizarding world, her parents were still in constant danger. So she only visits them secretly. No one knows except her, Harry and Ron. The second time Harry met them was when Hermione has been abducted two years ago. When they recovered Hermione, Harry felt so guilty and shaken that he couldn't bring himself to face her parents. But they still approached him and gave him a hug, thanking him for bringing their daughter back. He then realized to whom Hermione got her loyalty.

Now he's meeting them again, but under very different circumstances. He didn't think meeting your girlfriend's parents was this terrifying. They're standing just outside their doorway under his Invisibility Cloak, his hand clutched Hermione's, palms getting sweaty. He usually feels mesmerized by the beauty of this place with the beach in front. At one point he even thought about grabbing Hermione to run away to this place and leave others to sort out those loose Death Eaters. But now he cannot even take a moment to appreciate the place. He took another panicked glance at Hermione only to find out she looks as nervous as him.

"You sure you want to do this, Hermione? You look really pale." He said anxiously.

Hermione nodded. "You're one to talk. You look like you are about to be sick." She snapped back at him.

"Felt like it too." Harry agreed and they both laughed.

Hermione groaned. "How am I going to tell them that I declined my ex-boyfriend's marriage proposal and got together with my and my ex-boyfriend's best friend on the day of the proposal?" she said helplessly.

Harry winced at that. "Err… I think we should not go into so much details, Hermione. I mean, I know this will sound very cowardly of me but, I shudder to think on telling your father that I shagged you on the day of your proposal, and you still being with Ron at the time."

"Of course I'm not about to tell my parents about my sex life. Do you think we should wait for a few more weeks?" she added hopefully.

But before Harry could respond, Hermione's parents opened the door and peered expectantly around. They're still under the Invisibility Cloak so her parents weren't able to see them but they're used to it because Hermione always uses the cloak whenever she visits them, removing it only once she's inside.

Harry and Hermione stood frozen. Still debating if they should reveal themselves.

"Are you sure you heard correctly, dear?" Mr. Granger asked. "Maybe it's just a car having a flat tire or something." He asked raising a brown eyebrow at his wife.

Mrs. Granger's brown eyes looked doubtful for a moment. "Well, perhaps. But it's the usual sound I hear whenever Hermione A-Apparates." She said, faltering at the last word. "Plus she sent an owl remember?"

"Well she's probably not here yet, dear. It's probably a false alarm."

Under the cloak, Harry and Hermione gave each other nervous looks before nodding in agreement.

"Mum, Dad. It's okay. I'm here. Please go on inside so we can remove the cloak." Hermione said out of nowhere, making her parent's jump.

"Goodness… you could have said something earlier." Her father said, opening the door wider.

Once inside, Harry and Hermione pulled off the cloak. Hermione gave both her parents a hug.

"Mum, Dad, you know Harry." Hermione introduced.

"How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Sorry for tugging along with Hermione." Harry extended his arm to give them a handshake but both of them ignored it and gave him hugs as well.

"We are honored that you gave us a visit as well. Come have a sit and I'll prepare some tea." Mrs. Granger said before she disappeared into the kitchen with Hermione on tow.

"Come along Harry." Mr. Granger stirred Harry into their cozy and bright living room. Harry sat on the white couch opposite Mr. Granger, trying so hard to stay calm.

"It's good to see you again, son. But where's Ronald? I hope he's well." Mr. Granger said.

"H-He's…" Harry stammered. He could feel his forehead perspiring in nervousness. The hot weather of Australia's not helping his condition. He cleared his throat and tried to control himself.

_You can do this! You defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake! _

"Umm… Mr. Granger, the reason why I'm here is – "

He was cut off by the arrival of Hermione and her Mum, holding teacups and a tray of biscuits and sandwiches, which they placed in the small table in front of him. Hermione sat beside him, while her mother sat beside her father, facing both of them.

"Thank you dears. Harry was just telling me something." Mr. Granger informed them before he look expectantly at Harry.

Hermione's face turned pale as she gave Harry a look. Harry tried to give her a look of assurance, and took her hand in his, before he turned to her parents who gave each other a bewildered look at their intertwined hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We're here to tell you about our relationship." Harry said to the confused looking parents.

"But we thought… Aren't you in a relationship with Ronald Weasley, Hermione?" said Mrs. Granger in confusion.

"I… I was. But we broke up. Actually, he proposed to me and I couldn't say yes because somehow I realized I am in-love with Harry." Hermione explained, tightening her hold on Harry's hand.

"And… you two got together? But how did Ronald take that, honey? I mean, you being together with his best friend. I couldn't imagine him taking it well." Mr. Granger asked.

"Well he didn't. Take it well, I mean. He…kind of caught us in a… compromising situation." Hermione said, blushing.

Both her parents' brows rose upon hearing that and Harry quickly opened his mouth to explain.

"I love your daughter. I love her more than my own life. When I realized that I'm in-love with her, I tried to keep it to myself, because back then I thought she's in-love with Ron. On the day of the proposal, I left The Burrow because I couldn't watch Hermione be someone else's forever. But then she followed me and she told me she couldn't marry Ron." Harry let out a shuddering breath, remembering the pain he felt on that day. "It just sort of happened. Without meaning to, we found out that we feel the same way for each other."

Harry looked at both Hermione's parents, eyes full of sincerity and hope. "Your daughter's the most loyal and caring and selfless person that I know. She even had to send you away just so she could stay with me and help me even though she didn't have to. She did all that, has put herself in danger, and she stayed by my side until the end. And because of that I couldnt help myself. Slowly but deeply I have fallen in-love with her. It took me so long to realized that. Even after the battle I have no idea. Just until two years ago when she got abducted." He said, wincing at the memory, at the pain and panic that he felt back then.

"I have never felt so scared in my life. The thought of losing her almost made me so scared I thought I'd go insane." He said, his tone pained.

Hermione looked at him in shock. This was the first time she heard about this. Tears fall down her face at the pain in his voice. "Harry…" she whispered.

Harry squeezed her hand. "I know that Hermione did a lot for me. All I want is to do the same for her. I'll do everything I can to protect her and keep her happy. I love her so much that I'm afraid of losing her. By choosing me she might lose other people in her life that are important to her. It hurts me to lose other people in my life as well but Hermione's my life. I know being with me is not easy but please give us your approval. Hermione loves you so much and I don't want her to lose you."

There was a moment of silence from Hermione's parents. Mrs. Granger's wiping her tears with the back of her hand, while Mr. Granger looks at him in thought, as if he's trying to process everything he just heard. Finally, he nodded at Harry. "For some reason, I knew this would happen. Since meeting you, Hermione couldn't help but talk about you. It actually surprised us more when she told us she's dating Ronald. She rarely talked about him. It was you she's always worried about. Be that every summer or when she goes home for Christmas, she'll always say 'I hope Harry's having a good time'. To an extent that we almost told her to invite you over." Mr. Granger said, chuckling.

Harry looked at Hermione with a small smile. She blushed furiously, refusing to meet his gaze.

Mr. Granger's expression turned serious though as he looked back at Harry. "I hope you understand why I'm telling you all this. I know how my daughter feels about you. You are so important to her that she'll do anything for you. Even if that means she'll get hurt in the process. She's a tough girl and she can handle herself. But… you are the only person in this world that can truly hurt her. All I ask of you, Harry is to never hurt my little girl. Do not crush her pure heart. Because I know as her father, that that heart of hers is solely yours. I just hope you are as smart as she always told us. Because if you break her heart, Harry, I do not care that you are a powerful wizard. A father's love for her daughter is more powerful than any magic in this world. Do you understand, Harry? Do you get me?"

Harry stared straight into Mr. Granger's eyes, hoping to make him believe that he understands everything that he told him. "She's my life sir. My biggest fear is losing her. I will not intentionally hurt her. My promise to you is that I will die first before I hurt her. You can have my life if I ever hurt her."

There's a whole minute of silence after his speech. Harry's heart thudded in his chest. It was important to him to have the approval of Hermione's parents because he knows how much she loves her parents. But because of the love she has for him, he knows that she will choose him even if her parents disapproves of their relationship. Harry hates for that to happen. Hermione has sacrificed enough for him already. He wants her to be happy.

Finally, Mr. Granger extended his arm to Harry, a smile on his face. "Then please take good care of my daughter, son."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and clasped Mr. Granger's hand. "I will, sir. Thank you." Harry said, voice shaking.

Mrs. Granger stood up and gave him a hug. "I am happy for the both of you."

Hermione went to hug her Dad too. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I hope you're happy." Her father said.

"I am. I am so happy actually that it scares me sometimes." Sudden tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't be. Did you hear Harry earlier? You just have to trust him." Her father said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know. I'm just being silly I guess." She said, smiling at him.

"I guess it won't take long now before you tell us you two we'll be getting married, eh?" Mrs. Granger suddenly said to Harry catching him off guard.

"Mum! We're only dating for two weeks!" Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"Yes but you've known each other since you're first year at Hogwarts. And has been in-love for so long despite you two not knowing about it. Why, do you still plan on dating someone else?"

"No!" said Harry and Hermione in unison. They looked so pissed at the thought of the other dating someone else that their looks causes Hermione's parents to laugh out loud.

"Oh, God aren't they cute?" Mrs. Granger said, breathless from laughing.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before they too smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Granger. You'll be the first to know once we get there." Harry teases, causing Hermione to blushed even deeper.

"You can call me Rosaline, Harry. Or should you start calling me Mum now? What do you think Henry, dear? Don't you think Harry should start calling us Mum and Dad now?" She said, mischievously.

"Don't scare off Harry, my dear. But I think since this relationship will get there anyways, seeing as you two refuses to date anyone else, why not start early? I do want to have grandchildren already. " Henry said wishfully.

Groaning, Hermione buried her face on Harry's chest in embarrassment. "Oh, God… I'm sorry about this, Harry." She moaned.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. The truth was, he was filled with so much relief and joy at being accepted by Hermione's parents. The Weasleys were the only family that treated him as their own, and because of the choice he made, he might lose them entirely. Although the thought of that brought heaviness to his heart, he's just glad that he has gained another family. But most importantly, Hermione's happy. And they were together. Nothing else matters.

They stayed with Hermione's parents until dinner. Shortly after dinner though, Harry asked Henry if he could talk to him in private. They went outside, leaving a confused Hermione behind. She looks at her mother in worry but her mother just gave her a knowing smile under her teacup. Hermione watched amused when they came back though after quarter of an hour later. Her father had his hands around Harry's shoulder as if their close friends. She lifted her eyebrow at Harry in question but he only gave her a smile as an answer. When they finally said their goodbyes, her father gave Harry a clap in the back. "Good luck, Harry." He said.

Harry smiled back. "Thank you, sir."

They then pulled the invisibility cloak around both of them and Disapparates back to Grimmauld Place.

"What was it you told my father, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously as they made their way to the living room.

Harry smiled secretively at her. "You'll find out in the future." He said, wrapping her in his arms.

Hermione groaned at that. "What's with all those secretive smiles you and my parents keep on giving me?"

Harry laughed softly, as he buried his face on her neck, giving her small kisses. "Stay with me tonight." He pleaded.

"Will you tell me then if I stayed?" she said breathlessly as Harry bit and sucked on the skin just under her ears.

Harry pulled back to give her a heated look. "Make me." He said in challenge, voice husky with need.

Hermione gasps at the intensity in his eyes. For a moment they stayed looking at each other. Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze, neither refused to lose in their internal battle, caught up in the challenge on who would give in first. With a crack, both of them suddenly apparated to Harry's bedroom as their lips clashed together. They spent the whole night trying to make each other give in.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and do not hesitate to suggest improvements or give critical advices. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Fears

**Hello! It has been a month since my last update. I would like to thank the one who left a review and pointed out my wrong grammar. As I've said before, english is not my first language and I do not have a beta reader to help me as well so try as I may, I will always make grammatical errors. I do try and edit as much as I can but typing the chapters in my phone is not an easy task. So please excuse any mistakes and kindly point them out to help me improve my writing. **

**Anyway, about this chapter, I would like to give you a glimpse of Hermione's own struggles and feelings towards Harry. I will also include some of the events that happened to Hermione two years ago from the plot in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own HP.**

* * *

A scream. A blood curdling scream jolted Harry awake. He felt an awfully familiar chill ran down his spine, and that sudden tightening of his chest in fear and panic even in his sleep muddle state upon hearing that agonized scream. His hand automatically reaching for his wand under his pillow before he could even open his eyes.

He could recognize that voice anywhere.

_Hermione. _

His brain muttered, fear tightening his chest.

He opened his eyes then and saw Hermione beside him, writhing and screaming, tears running down her face.

"No… no please. Harry… Harry… please. No. No. Oh, God no!" she kept on muttering.

Harry immediately picked her up, wrapping her in his arms. "Shh… shh… Hermione, you're fine. I'm here. I'm here." He muttered, kissing the top her head.

Hermione's eyes opened suddenly and Harry's breath caught in his throat at the intensity of the fear and pain that he saw there. He had never seen her this terrified before, like her own life was being taken away from her.

"H-Hermione…it's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real. I'm here." He said, trying to assure her but his voice shook with fear nonetheless.

Her eyes were unfocused for a moment, then her eyes saw him. When she realized what was happening, she released a relieved breath and her screams turned to soundless sobs. She clutched him tightly while her whole body shook. Harry held her more tightly, rocking her back and forth. His lips were pressed on her head, wanting to soothe her. What terrible thing could she possibly be dreaming about?

"It's just a dream…" he kept on telling her.

His own heart clenched upon seeing her in this state. He knows what she was going through. He has them too. He often wakes in the middle of the night screaming, or on worse occasions, being paralyzed in bed unable to wake from it. His nightmares were usually about the battle. The faces of those who died kept on haunting him. But mostly it was Hermione's screams that kept him paralyzed in fear. The memory of her being tortured by Bellatrix, being abducted, of losing her, always terrorized him. Knowing she was experiencing the same thing gripped his heart with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "I f-forgot to cast a S-Silencing charm."

Harry pulled her off of him a bit to stare at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shuddered a bit, unable to look Harry in the eye. "After the battle…I often wake in the middle of the night s-screaming and I don't want to bother other people so it became a habit to cast a Silencing charm around me before I go to sleep."

Harry looked at her in bewilderment. "You were always the one to comfort and hold me before whenever I wake up screaming after the battle and after all these times you were having your own nightmares? Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?"

"I just didn't want you or Ron to see that I'm struggling too. Especially you. I was afraid that if you found out that those memories still haunts me you might put more blame on yourself. And it's not your fault at all." She whispered. Unable to help it, she released a broken sob. "B-But…when I'm alone at night I always feel an irrational fear. I don't always have nightmares but when I do…it's always your lifeless body cradled by Hagrid that I see." She said helplessly, tears running down her face. "Sometimes I'm in there again seeing and experiencing everything and I know what's going to happen and I see myself looking for you, trying to tell Ron and everyone to help me find you but I still couldn't find you. I find myself running, shouting your name, telling you to wait for me, that I'll come with you or take you away from it all and run away, save yourself. But still in the end what I see is you being dead and me not being able to do anything about it." She sobbed harder.

Harry held her closer to him, his face buried in her hair as his own tears fall from his eyes. His own memories of the battle were flashing back to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, clutching Hermione's shaking body to him.

"Why did you do that? Why did you leave me like that? Didn't I tell you I'll stay by your side until the end?" All the pent up fear and anger she's been hiding since the battle pouring out of her and she couldn't control them anymore.

"Because I knew you'll never let me go alone. You'll insist on going with me even if that means you'll be dead in the end. And I was afraid I'll lose the will to live and beat Voldemort if that happened. I've lost a lot of loved ones because of him and losing you will kill me entirely." Harry said softly.

Hermione buried her face on his chest. "All I can think is how scared you must be then. How alone you must be walking into the Forbidden forest knowing you'll need to die." She cried. "And I was not there with you."

Harry smiled softly at her. "I was. But it was okay. It was worth it."

Hermione's eyes blazed in fury. "No. It was not okay. I thought you were dead, Harry! You could have really died. When I saw your b-body being carried by Hagrid I thought I'd go insane with grief and pain. I was also so mad at you. How dare you d-die like that? How dare you not take me with you? You being d-dead is not worth it. It's just not fair."

"But I'm not dead. I survived. We survived. And that's all that matters." Harry assured her.

He could see that she was not entirely in agreement with him but she tried to calm herself anyway until her breathing finally slowed down to normal.

"Don't do something like that again, Harry. Promise me. Promise me that you'll always tell me and involve me in everything you do." She said desperately, her eyes pleading.

"I don't think that will ever happen again but I promise. I will inform you everything that involves putting my life in danger."

Hermione searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded. "Good."

"Will you promise something for me as well?"

Hermione nodded.

"Don't try and cast a silencing charm around you especially when you're with me. If you're having these nightmares I want to be able to hold and comfort you."

Hermione hesitated before she nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

"Good." he kissed her forehead and held her securely to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Hermione said softly.

"I'm glad you woke me. Good thing you felt so preoccupied and content before you went to sleep to cast a Silencing charm." He joked.

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, well…I had a long and tiring night that it was hard to think about anything else."

Harry's eyes glinted with mischief as he stared at her. "Should I help you fall asleep like that again? I'll make the nightmares go away."

"Will you tell me about your own nightmares as well?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Make me." He learned earlier that night what those two words do to Hermione. His smile widened at the gasps that escaped her upon hearing those words from him. Her eyes darkened and her breathing became shallow. She loves the challenge behind those words and he loves to bring out the inner Gryffindor in her.

He matched her stare, waiting for her to snap and give in. Their own breaths mingling, touching each other's faces. He didn't know what was it about her that he wants to possess almost desperately. Her surrender was something that he craves.

When their lips met and their body collided, he knew that he couldn't really possess her without losing his own soul to her. And he's more than willing to do just that. He was also very aware that she owns every part of him.

After such a passionate battle, both had fallen asleep wrapped around each other, feeling safe and content.

They sat in the kitchen the next morning while Kreacher served both of them French toasts and sausages. They looked well relaxed despite the nightmare episode last night.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione while they eat. He couldn't explain the warmth and contentment that he felt waking up and seeing Hermione first thing in the morning or the simple things like having a quiet breakfast with her.

"Move-in with me." He blurted out without thinking.

Hermione paused mid-bite and looked at him in surprised. "What?"

Harry blushed but continued. "Move-in with me. Or I'll move-in with you. Whatever you prefer as long as we're able to stay in the same house." He swallowed hardly, looking at her nervously.

Hermione smiled warmly at that. "You don't think it's a bit too soon?" she asked cautiously.

"No. Who cares? We've been practically living together since the Horcrux hunt. I'd like to wake up with you in the mornings and hold you at night. Is that wrong?" he asked, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

"This is not just because you found out about the nightmares?"

"Of course not. I've been working the courage since we talked to Ron to ask you to move-in with me. I even asked your Dad's permission."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So that's what you talked to my dad about." She laughed. "Harry, you could have just asked me."

"So… that's a yes then?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"Yes of course." She said, before she climb on his lap and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and eagerly kissed her back. She pulled out after a while though, much to Harry's disappointment.

"I need to go back to my flat to pack then." She said, giving him another kiss before she started to slid off his lap only to be pulled back by Harry again.

"I'm not finished kissing you." He complained.

Hermione shook on top him, as she laughed. "We've spent the whole night doing this, Harry."

Harry laughed at that. "Not exactly. We slept through half of it. I haven't kissed you in hours. That's too long."

"You can come and help me pack then. That way I can kiss you in between."

"Good idea." Harry agreed, but in his mind, if that were the case, they might not be able to do any packing at all.

There was a sudden ball of light that appeared at the middle of the table, transforming into the shape of a lynx.

"_Urgent meeting. All Ministry officials needed immediately._" Said the voice of Kingsley before it dissolves in thin air.

Harry groaned, burying his face in between Hermione's neck.

"Harry…what do you think that's all about?" she said, worry in her voice.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably about the loose Death Eaters. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when I get home." He lifted his face and gave her a kiss before he reluctantly released her.

He stood up as Hermione slid off his lap. "I'll go find you as soon as we finished."

"Okay. I'll be in my flat to sort what to pack." They made their way to the fireplace in the living room. He pulled a robe from the hanger in the hallway.

Harry leaned in to give Hermione a last kiss before he grabbed a fistful of ashes from the small vase above the fireplace. He went into it, tossed the ashes and bellowed "Ministry of Magic". A green fire enveloped him and he vanished within a second.

Hermione, still smiling, went back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Kreacher was waiting for her, looking excited.

"Kreacher is glad to have you here. Kreacher will serve new mistress with all his heart like he serves his master." The little house-elf said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and crouched to give Kreacher a hug. "Thank you, Kreacher. That meant a lot to me."

After the battle, Kreacher's attitude towards Harry changed. He accepted and serves Harry as his new master, giving him his full loyalty. Slowly, he begun to soften up to Hermione as well. He now accepts and trusts Hermione fully even if he doesn't agree with her views on house-elf wages and benefits.

Hermione lives near her parent's home in London. Sometimes she still goes there to make sure that everything was still in place, hoping that one day her parents will be able to go back home.

Her flat was a reflection of her personality: practical, organized, simple, and modern. It wasn't very big but due to having no taste in design and wanting it to be as simple as possible, it looks pretty spacious and bright. Her favorite place is of course her mini library or study room. She always wanted to have a place for her books, to study, or relax so she turned the room next to her bedroom into a study room.

She was in the middle of sorting her things - books flying around the room, stacking themselves neatly in order into the boxes in the living room, clothes folding themselves into trunks, photo frames and other valuables zooming in and out of her bedroom into the living room -, when she heard a '_crack_' outside her door, followed by soft knocks. Thinking it was probably Harry, she flicked her wand to the door to unlock it.

"I'm in the study room!" she called out, distractedly. She was sorting out some stacks of papers, most are her recent research works for the enhancement of relationships with other magical creatures.

"Going somewhere?" said a lady's voice.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny Weasley, standing just outside the door. There was something about the way she was looking at her, that made Hermione's heart dropped. It was as if she was seeing the real her for the first time. As if she had been lied to. Worst of all was the hint of hope and lingering trust in her eyes, as if hoping whatever she was about to confirm might not be true.

"Ginny." Hermione muttered.

"Is it true? Everything that Ron told me, was all that true?" Ginny asked slowly. "Did you… really cheated on him with Harry?"

Hearing her say those words in a disbelieving tone made Hermione winced. It's like she had been slapped on the face. She closed her eyes briefly to collect herself before she looked Ginny in the eye and nodded slowly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being short. I decided to cut the confrontation of Hermione and Ginny in able to make a whole chapter about it. **

**Reviews are always welcome and makes my day. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Standing Up

**Please don't kill me. I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry for the wait. I can't promise for a regular update but what I can promise is that I won't abandon this story. Thanks for those who took time leaving a review. I appreaciate it a lot and it inspires me to keep on writing. **

**On with this story, again please forgive my mistakes in grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just use it for my own entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Standing Up**

The mini study room of Hermione looked busy with all of her things flying out of the room into the boxes in the living room. Everything was in motion, except the two people standing rigidly, facing each other. The silence and tension in the air between them seemed to last forever. The asked question was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes. It's true." Hermione finally confirmed, breaking the silence . She looked resigned but determined at the same time.

Ginny just stared at her for moment, different emotions playing on her face - shocked, denial, sadness, anger, curiosity, and pain.

"Since when?" Ginny said in a measured tone.

Hermione stood up straighter a bit. "Just after Ron's marriage proposal to me." She said quietly.

Ginny nodded stiffly. She removed her gaze from her and walked further into the study room. She studied the moving objects for a bit, it looks like she was trying to control something, but Hermione knows Ginny. She will spit it out anyway.

Finally, Ginny turned her gaze back on Hermione, who wishes she hadn't done so, because of the accusation and anger that's showing on her eyes. "Why? What's lacking with Ron? Was it money? He got plenty of that now. Fame? He's a Quidditch player, he's just as famous as Harry is. So tell me, Hermione, why did you decide to follow another man, when Ron was kneeling in front of you laying his heart out for you. Tell me. Was it the sex then? Were you not satisfied by Ron? Is Harry that good in bed then?" she said, her tone flat, and her face carefully indifferent. The only indication of her anger was the fire in her eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe what came out of Ginny's mouth, too shocked to respond immediately. She has never heard Ginny used those words before, let alone to her. She's the closest female friend that she had. She knew she and Ron had never been intimate, so having her accused her of such a thing, even if it was true, broke her heart. Suddenly, something inside her snapped. Her own face flushing in anger. "You have every right to be angry with me because Ron's your brother but I will not let you judge me like that. Have you always thought of me like that? You're my friend. I would have thought you know me better than that. " Hermione said, her voice pained.

Ginny chuckled bitterly. "Friend? To tell you the truth I don't know anymore. I trust you more than anyone and you chose to betray my brother! You lied to him. You lied to me! Why did you have to do that? What does Harry have that Ron doesn't? Help me understand why! " Ginny yelled finally, face flushing red, unable to hold her anger any longer.

Hermione glared at her, unable to stop the tears in her eyes. "I love Harry! I love him not because he's got money or because he's famous!" Hermione snapped. "And how I wish he weren't either one because he never care for those things at all. I wish he had a normal life. I wish he never had to undergo all those hardships. I wish he never had to shoulder the burden of the whole wizarding world. How I wish everyone would stop demanding more from him. All I wish is for him to be happy because he deserves that more than anyone else. It just happens that he loves me too." Hermione said heatedly, wiping the angry tears off her face.

"Oh, and you felt like you're the one who can give him that? Or you decided as always to fix all of his problems? You think you can solve everything? Ron's life is so much easier now, a life that doesn't need sorting out. Was that why you decided to throw yourself at Harry because his life is more twisted?" Ginny said scathingly.

Hermione gasped. "How dare you? How could you say something like that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Hermione. You said it yourself, I know you. You couldn't help it. You like butting your nose to someone else's business."

"I don't go butting my nose in someone else's business and Harry's life is not twisted!"

"Oh, yeah? What do you call sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend is? " Ginny retorted.

Hermione winced at those malice words but she decided to be mature about all this. Taking a deep breath, she tried to explain her part patiently, wanting her friend to understand.

"Ginny…I know what Harry and I did was wrong. But we didn't mean for any of it to happen. For a long time, I have loved him, loved him more than life itself. I knew I loved him but I never thought that that love was something more. I was satisfied being his best friend, his most trusted friend. I was contented in knowing that I'll always be by his side, someone he could rely on anything and anytime. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy and I knew I'll do anything just to make sure of that. I never thought of being anything else to him.

"But then Ron proposed to me and I found myself seeking Harry through the crowds surrounding us. All I could think about while Ron was kneeling in front of me, waiting for my answer, was how Harry will feel about it. I couldn't answer right away because I was thinking how Ron and I being married will affect Harry. He's always been my priority and I know him more than anyone else. I knew that if I get married, everything' s going to change, and knowing Harry and his noble self sacrificing thing, I knew he would distance himself from me and leave because he knows as well that he is my priority. And I couldn't have that. So I was there, with these thoughts and when I looked at him he was leaving, confirming my worries and I just panicked. Flashes of the battle came rushing back at me and I completely forgot about Ron. All I knew at that time was I have to get to Harry."

Hermione met Ginny's eyes. "I did find him. The relief that went through me at that time…I knew I couldn't marry Ron then. I loved him but I am not in-love with him. I'm in-love with my best friend that the thought of being committed to someone else like a marriage sent me to panic.

"We argued that night. He was telling me to go back. That he's fine, but I could see the pain in his eyes saying that, how even though it hurts him, he's trying to look happy for me. But I know him so well and was able to see what he's really feeling so I decided to tell him the truth. That I don't know if the love that I feel for Ron is the right kind of love. For some reason that got him angry which lead him blurting out his hidden feelings for me. Suddenly I understood everything I feel for him. It scared me but I could see that he's scared too and that's when I finally admitted it to myself. I'm in-love with him. Always have been." Hermione looked at Ginny, eyes pleading.

"I know… I know it's not right Ginny. We shouldn't have done it. We should have waited. But…we couldn't help it. All the feelings that we were hiding, denying, they all got off, broke like a dam and came gushing out. Both of us tried to fight it. On my part I've been unconsciously fighting it but it was a losing battle when from the start." Hermione finished. She said her part. It's up with Ginny whether she'll accept it or not.

Ginny stayed silent, seeming to process everything she told her. Hermione waited patiently for a response and she finally gave her a pained look. "When I saw Ron in his flat last night, almost passed out drunk, I felt indignant for you. I was so angry and annoyed at him for acting like that. I thought he's being an idiot. I shook him and cast an Aguamenti spell directly on his face to wake him. When he did, I told him how you don't deserve to have a drunken husband. 'Husband?' he said, chucking sadly. 'There won't be a wedding anymore. Hermione chose Harry. I saw them and then they told me everything. So don't tell me I can't act like this because I have every right to act like this!' he shouted at me. I didn't want to believe him at all. I didn't. I waited until morning, when he's not drunk anymore and asked him again if everything that he told me that night was true. He hesitated, but he finally told me it's all true. Still, I didn't want to believe him. I didn't think you can do something like that. That's why I went here to find you, desperately hoping for you to deny everything. But then again, you couldn't really lie. It's not like you to lie, so a confirmation coming from you…" She let out a shaky breath, fighting her own tears.

"Why, Hermione? You know what he'd been through. You know how he's trying his best to be the perfect boyfriend to you and a loyal friend to Harry. How could the two of you do that to him?"

Ginny was shaking her head. "You said that you couldn't help it. No. You should've fought it! If you two were really his friends then you should have fought what you felt for each other. You should have fought harder. You shouldn't have hurt him like that! He loves you! Both of you!"

Hermione shook her head. "That would only hurt him more. Lying about it would hurt him more. What will we gain from lying and denying our true feelings? The three of us will only be miserable."

Ginny rounded on her, eyes blazing. "Well if you really care about him you should've chosen to be miserable than hurt him."

Hermione's self control was slipping, angry tears came rolling down her face. "Why is it when Harry and I chooses to be happy we have to apologize for it. Why can't we love each other like other people? Why do we always have to be happy for someone else and not be happy for ourselves or them for us if it will not benefit them? I am so tired of making everyone around me be happy and me having to lie and deny about my feelings. Maybe what we did was wrong but Harry and I deserve to be happy like everyone else. If you can't accept that then I don't care anymore. Society be damned! Harry has sacrificed a lot for this world already and he deserves to be selfish. I've sacrificed a lot. We're not going to deny ourselves anymore." She said heatedly, chest heaving in angriness.

Ginny looked taken aback in disbelief. "So you're all going to throw it all out? You're going to turn your back on our family who' s let you in and considered you both as part of it. The family who loved and cared for both of you? Do we mean so little to you?" Ginny said, voice shaking in anger and pain.

Hermione sobbed, the pain of hearing those words from Ginny, it's like she's giving her the last option to choose. She loved the Weasleys so much. They have taken her and Harry like their own. The thought of hurting them, of not being part of them brought so much pain and lost. But her love for Harry was so much deeper. He's willing to sacrifice losing the only family he knew to be with her. So she's going to sacrifice everything to be with him.

She finally looked at Ginny. Pain, sadness, and regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I consider all of you as my family. And if you ever considered Harry and I as one, I would hope that in the future, you could all find it in your hearts to forgive us."

They stayed silent for awhile, staring at each other. Finally, Ginny nodded and started to leave the room. She paused at the door and turned to her. "I told Harry when we broke up, the reason why we can't be together anymore was because he didn't or couldn't trust me enough to confide in me. Something he never hesitates with you. He always sought you out whether he's troubled, or happy, or when he needs to make a decision, he couldn't do it without asking you about it first. He never really needed me. He never tell me anything. At least not anything important. It was so ironic actually that the only secret he had that I knew then that he couldn't tell you was his real feelings for you. I told him so. He didn't deny it and I didn't think he could. I don't think you know how painful that was to hear from the man you loved." She said brokenly and hurried out of the apartment to disapparate.

Hermione collapsed on the chair, and broke down. She cried for her and Harry. For Ron. For Ginny. For all the Weasleys. For the pain that will cause them. For the guilt inside her, knowing that even through all these pain and suffering, she wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing. Not if she gets to be with Harry.

* * *

At the Ministry, Harry was finishing up his reports about carefully thought out tactics on how to invade the new loose Death Eater hideout. After receiving Kingsley's urgent message, they've spent all morning discussing the new information from the intelligence department. There were certain attacks to most of the purebloods, particularly to those death eaters on paroles. Harry was particularly interested in this new information because it could be related to Hermione's kidnapping two years ago. Harry was still searching for the head behind the kidnapping. He never stopped searching and he won't ever stop until he finds them and make sure they will be locked up in Azkaban where they couldn't hurt Hermione anymore.

Hermione.

Just the thought of her brought smile to his face. He didn't know it was possible to be this happy. At the back of his mind, there's some guilt for being happy, but it fails in comparison to the sense of completeness he feels whenever he thought of Hermione. He has done more than enough for the wizarding world, he deserves some happiness.

"Good to know you still got your good mood. You were smiling the whole day. And now you're also humming." Kingsley said, standing by the door to his office. He walked toward him and sat in front of his desk, smiling at him. "Does this have something to do with your distraction last meeting?"

Harry blushed but couldn't help the smile on his face. "Sorry about that. And yes. That's still the reason and I hope it will always be."

Kingsley whistled. "Boy, you got it bad. I'm not going to ask who the lucky lady is but you can bring her at the Ministry Ball in August."

"What got you thinking it's because of a girl?" Harry asked.

Kingsley raised his eyebrow at him, not fooled one bit.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I'll have to ask her first, of course but if she accepts then why not." Harry admitted.

Kingsley nodded knowingly but got his eyebrow raising again at the sight of Harry gathering his things as if he's getting ready to leave.

Harry stood, folded his cloak on his arm and handed him his reports. "I'm still doing some research but so far these are some of the things I've found and came up with. I'll pass on another one as soon as I completed my research."

"You're already leaving?" Kingsley asked, bewildered, as he took the papers.

Harry was already heading out. He looked back at Kingsley over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah. I've somewhere else to go and someone's waiting for me." He couldn't help the sudden wonder and satisfaction at saying those words.

"You really got it bad, Harry." Kingsley said with a shake of his head. He was really surprised because there's not a single day when Harry didn't work overtime. He sometimes work even on his day off. Despite his surprise though, he's quite glad that Harry was able to find happiness with someone. He deserves it more than anyone else he knew.

He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, son. It's about time. "

Harry looked surprised at the gesture. "Thank you." He said with a small smile.

Kingsley gave him another pat, before they headed to the elevators together.

Upon reaching the Atrium, he flooed directly to Hermione's flat. He was immediately greeted by moving objects, floating through the air, sorting themselves into boxes. Only Hermione could do packing in an organized and precise way. Almost everything was already sorted.

With a smile on his face, he went to find Hermione.

"Hermione?" he called, walking through the living room.

"In here, Harry." Hermione called back from her bedroom.

He made his way to her bedroom. Upon seeing her, a huge smile broke into his face.

"Hey." He greeted and immediately took her in his arms, burying his face on her neck, breathing in her scent, before giving her neck a small peck. "I missed you." He whispered, pulling his face from her neck to look at her.

Hermione gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him properly. "I missed you too." She said softly before pulling out from him to continue her sorting. "I'm almost done packing. What's left to do is deciding which furniture I can take with me. I don't think you'd like to change some of your furniture?" she asked playfully.

"You can bring everything to Grimmauld Place if you want. I'll get rid of all the furniture there if that's what you prefer. I just want you to feel at home as possible." Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah? We'll see then." Hermione smiled at him. Before she turned her back to him to get back to packing.

If it's another person who was observing her, it would seem like she's just busy but because no one knows her as much as Harry, he immediately knew something was wrong with her. Although she's smiling, it didn't quite reach her eyes. It looks like she's putting extra effort to be cheerful in front of him. Something's really bothering her and Harry's stomach dropped in worry that she might be not as happy to be moving in with him.

"Hermione?" he said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she answered distractedly, without looking at him.

Harry's heart was beating so fast with the sudden fear he's feeling. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione stiffened a bit before she turned to look at him. A guilty expression on her face.

Harry took her hands on his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I can tell something's bothering you. If you're not sure about moving in me, you don't have to. I can wait. I understand. You don't need to do this for me if you really don't want to." He said to her in, he hoped to be, a reassuring voice. Inside though, he felt so scared, so insecure.

Hermione looked at him in surprised before her expression turned soft upon seeing the vulnerability in Harry's eyes. She smiled at him before she pressed her lips to his, in hope of easing his worries.

"I want nothing more than to be with you. Of course I'm happy and excited about moving in with you!" said against his lips.

Harry's body visibly relaxed at that. "Really? You don't think it's too soon?" He said shyly, resting his forehead to her.

Hermione chuckled. "We've been practically living together since we're eleven years old. Then there's the Horcrux hunt. We're just going back to how it always used to be. Well, almost how it always used to be."

Harry held her tighter to him. "Well I'm glad that you said almost. I don't think I'll be able to go back not kissing and touching you. And I don't plan on letting you go ever anyway." He said playfully.

He could feel Hermione smiling under his neck. "I would hope not." She said softly, giving his neck small kisses.

Harry shivered, he knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract him. It might have work but his concern for her weigh more than his need. "Seriously, though, Hermione. I know something's bothering you. What is it?" Harry persisted.

Hermione let out a long sigh and smiled sadly at him. "I wasn't going to tell you because I don't want you to feel bad. And really it's not something I can't take."

She pulled out from him and sat on her bed, a rueful expression on her face.

"Ginny went to see me here today. She…found out about us from Ron. Let's just say, she wasn't very happy. Not that I expect her to be but…" she trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry's heart clenched in pain for her. He sat beside her and lifted her to sit on his lap, wrapping her in his arms in a protective embrace.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She curled more in his embrace, seeking comfort. "I know that she didn't mean what she said, that she' s just angry but it still hurt to know how little she thinks of me. Hearing those words from her…she's the closest female friend that I have. How could she think that the reason I chose you is because of your fame or money? She even went as far calling your life twisted and that the reason I'm with you is because I love sorting out other people's problems."

Harry felt a sudden indignation for Hermione. An urge to protect her from people who wants to inflict any form of pain to her. He knew how Ginny could lose her temper easily. She was a Weasley, after all. But he never thought she could go as far as practically call Hermione a gold digger and a meddler.

"I'm sorry she said that. But you know better. I know you better than her. You're the most loving, loyal, brave, intelligent, clever, brilliant and beautiful girl in the whole world for me. Don't let her words affect you so much." Harry said, holding her gaze.

Hermione smiled softly at that. "I know. As I said she might have said those things out of anger." A blush tinged her cheeks and looked at Harry in shyness. "I, uh, kind of lost my temper with her as well. It's just a part of me snapped. When she said we should have chosen to lie and live in misery instead of hurting Ron. I realized she might have been angry at me not only because of Ron but because you chose me. I realized she might still be in-love with you. And the possessive part of me just kicked in, I guess. Although I was feeling guilty, I was not about to regret being with you. Nor do I plan on letting you go for her." She said sheepishly.

Harry laughed at that. He rather liked hearing Hermione acting possessive of him. "I'm glad to hear you say that because I don't plan on letting you go for anyone either. You're stuck with me, Granger." He teases.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere, Potter."

Harry couldn't help it. He grabbed her face and kissed her thoroughly. He shifted and laid Hermione in bed, hovering above her. He took both of her hands above her head, his own hands entwining with hers as he devoured her lips, nipping and slurping them like their some juicy fruit. He shifted and kissed the side of her jaw, and nibbled his way down to her neck, sucking gently on the soft skin behind her neck, wanting to leave a mark. She let a low but long moan at that, fueling his desire more. He grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her towards him to press their groins together. The contact made both of them groan at the same time.

"Let's make a memory here in your apartment. I want to make love to you here." He growled in her ear.

She lifted her head and kissed him hard, before she started pulling his shirt above his head. Both were lost in their desire.

They were wrapped around each other afterwards, legs tangled. Harry kept on kissing Hermione's forehead while his hand was stroking her back absentmindedly. Hermione let out a contented sigh, nuzzling his neck with her nose and giving him small kisses. He shivered in response, tightening his hold on her.

"I just remembered. Teddy will be staying with me tomorrow."

Hermione lifted her head a bit to look at him. "Yes. It's Saturday tomorrow. What's your plan?"

Harry's hand reached to brush her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears in affection. "I was hoping you'd accompany us to the zoo."

She leaned in and kissed his chin. "I'd love to." She said, smiling.

After awhile, with the help of Kreacher, Hermione had successfully moved in with Harry in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher prepared a special dinner for Hermione as a welcome gift. She hugged the poor house-elf in gratitude and was surprised when he returned it back. Hermione met Harry's eyes at that, he looked as surprise as she was.

Smiling happily, Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms when she stood up. "Welcome home, Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go. The next chapter is almost finished. Hopefully I can post it by next week or so. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear from you guys. **


End file.
